


The Rite of the Beltane Bride and His Viris Virorum

by songquake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songquake/pseuds/songquake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's never seen a Maypole before, but he's pretty sure he's not supposed to be tied nude to it. Snape can't think of a better way to spend Beltane. First-time, D/s, sex magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rite of the Beltane Bride and His Viris Virorum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serpenscript](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=serpenscript).



> Written for HDS_Beltane 2010.
> 
> D/s, public sex, dark themes, incipient non-con (not depicted). AU in that the story ignores the Final Battle as written in DH.

Harry woke up with a start—or at least as much of a start as one could give whilst _Immobilised_. At least the _Stupefy_ had been cancelled.

He breathed deeply through his nose, taking stock of his situation. He could feel rough rope binding him hand and foot to something hard and long that rose from the ground, through his arsecheeks, up his spine and up toward the sky. He felt a light breeze whisper over him and gathered that he was both nude and out-of-doors. He smelled some sweet smoke waft from somewhere in front of his right side, but also, somehow, from behind him.

And then he remembered what had happened before he woke up. Or, rather, he remembered what had happened before he had been hit with the twin spells.

* * *

 _He was dressed in a muslin tunic that was free of any adornment, waiting for Severus to come get him for the ceremony. His feet were bare, but a circle of leather was buckled around his neck; he dared not take that off without explicit instruction from his lover._

 _The two men had been dancing around one another since the end of the war, at last exchanging clandestine kisses under disillusionment spells, speaking in low tones to one another after Harry's Potions lessons, and occasionally sneaking to the Hog's Head through the tunnel out of the Room of Requirement._

 _Through all this courting, they'd not done more than kiss, though Harry had several times attempted to push Severus beyond that._

 _But since Severus knew that Harry'd not yet had intercourse, he kept their passion from running ahead of them. He had whispered, early on, that Harry's virginity was precious, and that if it were offered to the gods on the feast of Beltane, the power of both participants would be permanently boosted. Didn't Harry want his magic to be powerful enough to help as many people as possible?_

 _He did, of course. He wasn't certain whether he would still like to be an Auror, but he very much wanted to be_ useful _to the Wizarding World, and if extra magic would help, especially since some of his magical power had died with the Horcrux in him, he would take it. He'd agreed to wait._

 _And in wait he stood now. He was freshly-washed and had anointed his chakras with frankincense-infused oil. He had taken the philtre of mandrake to render himself more virile as well as to open his mind and heart to the mystical possibilities of the rite._

 _Severus entered, Malfoy behind him. Harry turned his head between them, confused. This was supposed to be_ their _night; Severus had never said anything about Malfoy being there, much less his being_ involved _. And he must be, to come into Harry's bedroom when Severus arrived to fetch him._

 _Remembering his place, Harry bowed his head, attempting to look at Master Severus through his lowered eyelashes. Harry loved that Severus was in charge of him, could teach him, had promised to own and cherish, correct and protect him, at least when it came to sex. Or... well, any physical intimacy, since they'd not had sex yet. He loved that he could let go with Severus, that Severus allowed him to hand over his responsibilities, that he had the opportunity to reclaim the youth he'd sacrificed to the war effort, but was still recognised as all-man by his professor and lover._

 _At eighteen, Harry was perfectly happy to let someone else—specifically Severus—take the lead for once. Especially someone who would look after his best interests and also—and this was important—be willing to explore their passions together, even if those explorations were sometimes explosive. But the greatest desire he had was for someone to take care of him, to lead the way, to teach him about the ways of love and eroticism. He also yearned to please someone, to do things for his lover that would be more meaningful than inflating his public image. Over the year since the war had ended, he'd become convinced that Severus was just that man, and was thrilled that the devotion seemed mutual._

 _Approaching him, Severus spoke lowly. "Harry," he said. "I am honoured to present you to the magical community tonight as the Bride of Beltane." Severus took Harry's hands, kissing their backs and palms, and lightly rubbed his way up Harry's arms to his bare shoulders._

 _Harry felt gooseflesh rising where his Master had touched. He looked into Severus' eyes, as he was invited to do by the ritual. "Thank you, milord," he recited. "I am honoured to accept you as my escort and my_ Virum Virorum _. May I accept all your wisdom as you lead me through this rite of belonging and power."_

 _He saw something combining delight with lust and self-satisfaction flicker through Severus' eyes. He was proud to be pleasing Severus, on this night especially.  
"Harry, do you trust me?" Severus murmured.  
"Yes, I do," Harry returned. _

_Severus unbuckled and removed Harry's collar. He then laid a wreath of ivy and grapevines on Harry's head, and stepped back._

 _"May the gods accept our sacrifice as you have accepted my direction," Severus said, and nodded to Malfoy. Both men raised their wands, and Harry's eyes widened.  
"_Stupefy! _"  
"_Petrificus Totalus! _"_

* * *

Now he was awake, and apparently tied to something. He knew Severus had to be nearby; one of their agreements was that Harry would never be left alone or isolated when he submitted to his Master, particularly if he was restrained or blindfolded. There would be no play that might evoke the memories of Privet Drive, nor of troubles either one of them had experienced during the Struggle against Voldemort.

Still, the situation was disconcerting.

"Severus?" he queried, and worked his mouth to get some moisture moving in it. It felt as though his entire head had been stuffed with gauze while he was unconscious.

He heard footsteps approach, and warm breath brush past his ear. "I'm here, Harry. I'm very proud of you."

Another warm body was behind his left side, and whispered, the voice higher and better-bred,  
"You are a sight for sore eyes, Potter. You have no idea how lovely you look like this."

Harry convulsed in a full-body shudder, the sounds of those voices—of his lover and his erstwhile Quidditch pitch nemesis—travelling down his spine to cause aches in his chest and stomach, and a rush of heat to his cock.

"Mm, delicious," Severus murmured again, his voice twice again as sexy as he crouched to run his hands down the virginal body of his young man. "And so well-behaved. You are the epitome of masculine innocence, do you realise that, Harry? Such a fitting sacrifice on this night of fertility and luck for the coming year."

Harry whimpered.

" _Finite Incantatem_ ," Snape cast, letting Harry's body slacken against the rod to his back. "Now, Harry," he continued, "I want you to relax. I can cast _Petrificus_ again if remaining still proves too difficult for you. But for this rite to be most successful, it is best for you to submit willingly, your body giving itself over without reservation, without the slightest coercion. Do you think you can stand still while we tighten the rope suspending your arms and then remove the pole that supports you?"

Draco murmured something, and Harry felt the polished wood bisecting his arse slide slowly up and down a few times. He moaned and tried to push back on it.

 _CRACK_. Severus slapped Harry to recapture his attention. "I need you to tell me, Harry: _Can you keep still_?"

Harry drew a deep breath. "Yes, Master," he whispered. "I can keep still, keep standing for you. Please let me show you how good I can be."

"You are already doing so. Stay good; you're in for quite the ride," Snape said, smirking at Draco beyond Harry's sight. "Mr Malfoy, please reduce the slack on Mr Potter's ropes."

"Yes, sir," Draco replied reverently, and Harry had to wonder whether the reverence was in deference to Severus' stature or to the seriousness of the ritual—a ritual about which Harry himself still understood damnably little. He hadn't had the bollocks to ask Hermione to research it for him. But that was neither there nor here, as what _was_ here was the sensation of his arms, already stretched above his head, being pulled higher toward the treetops.

Just as Harry began to fear that he would spend his night on the balls of his feet, Severus spoke sharply. "That's _enough_ , Draco. I will not have you damaging my Beltane Bride."

Harry's cock, already filling with blood, twitched. He liked hearing evidence that Severus _would_ protect him, and was finding that he was even turned on by being called a "bride". He especially liked the possessive tone with which Severus spoke of him; though he'd found comfort and ease with Ron, Hermione, and other friends, he'd always felt a bit of an interloper—would anyone have wanted to know him at first had he not been The Boy Who Lived?

But _Severus'_ possessiveness was different. He was seeking neither rescue nor fame. All _he_ wanted was Harry's love and unqualified sexual submission, down to the point of orchestrating an elaborate ritual for the night Harry was divested of his virginity. Beyond that, Harry had been and would be encouraged to grow into his own person, to try whatever would let him make meaning of his life.

Harry came back to the moment as he felt something slimy trickle down his back, and a second blob of it slide between his cheeks. His head snapped up, but all he could see was the distant bonfire to his left and a much-closer Draco Malfoy to his right.

Malfoy snickered. "Easy, Potter. It's just some lube to make it easier for Severus to remove the Maypole."

Harry had never seen a Maypole before, but he was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be tied to it. "Maypole?" he squeaked.

He could _feel_ Severus glaring at Draco. "Mr Malfoy, remember that it is by my good graces that you stand as the first witness. I could easily send you back to the bonfire, and summon someone else."

"Sorry, Severus," Malfoy muttered.

Severus grunted in response before returning his attention to his young Bride. Harry could feel the pole once again sliding slowly through his arsecheeks and up his back, then down, jarring him as it hit the packed soil and pulling at the tender skin of his bum as it made its way up again, lubricant notwithstanding.

Harry moaned, his head starting to roll back and forth on the pole, nearly lolling on his shoulders at points. He managed to keep his upright posture, though. "Severusss..."

"Yes, Harry. That is the Maypole, sliding up and down your posterior. Traditionally, the Maypole symbolises the phallus, and the ribbands 'round it restrain and channel its power for creativity, fertility, and growth. In most Beltane festivals, the young women dance as they wrap the ribbands in an intricate pattern, and when they are done, the May Queen and her consort copulate between the bonfire and the Maypole. The May Queen then allows the power from ritual sex to disperse amongst those gathered by blessing the fleshly unions that spontaneously—or not-so-spontaneously—erupt around the circle.

"Tonight, however, the rite is more sacred, more special. Tonight we have a powerful, beautiful Virgin acting both as the Maypole and as the May Queen. And the Maypole, the Queen, shall be bound solely by her chosen Consort –" Severus paused, sniffing when Draco coughed, "—with, of course, a bit of assistance from a trusted comrade."

Harry's head was spinning. He was quite sure he did not understand what was happening. Still, he found himself struggling not to grind his arse against the pole behind him.

"And you are being _so_ good, keeping still for me like this," Severus said, so low that Harry himself could barely hear. "Are you ready for your binding?"

As he saw Severus step into his view and bend his knees so that the two were at eye-level, Harry opened his eyes, staring directly into his lover's. He opened his mind and his soul before doing the same with his mouth. Harry inhaled, steadied his breath, and spoke clearly. "I am ready for the sacred rite, Master."

Severus chuckled. "Good," he said, and stepped back.

Harry watched as Severus moved far enough away to be seen. He was dressed in a tunic similar to what Harry himself had worn, but slightly longer. He crossed his arms and lifted the shift from his body, pulling something from a pocket before folding the garment and placing it alongside what Harry could only assume was his own.

Though he had felt it pressing against him during their heated snogging sessions, Harry was shocked and a bit intimidated by how... _well-endowed_ Severus was. _Merlin,_ he thought, _was his father half-Hippogryff?_

The size of Severus' cock did not put Harry off; far from it. Rather, his own cock reacted with enthusiasm, and he longed to greet it with a winking arsehole. He wanted to open himself up, have his anus and rectum dilate to suck the large penis in, give it a warm, loving home in his body. He felt a bit impatient, but soothed himself with the knowledge that this evening would be the night of a lifetime, bonding the two of them together in magic, increasing and maturing his own magical power and identity, and making his first sexual experience with another person even more holy and mind-blowing.

Now, rising to his full height, Severus intoned, "On this Beltane night, at the crossroads of Spring and Summer, a promise of the fullness of life and fertility, I call upon the May Queen herself, and her consort the May King, to watch over our celebration as we bring a Beltane Bride for his rite of deflowering. May all who witness be glad!"

"WE ARE GLAD!" The shout erupted from all around the glade, nearly surprising Harry out of his carefully erect stance. He'd not noticed anyone moving closer, so concentrated was he on the words and actions of his Consort and the Consort's assistant.

A stab of fear ran through him. Severus hadn't mentioned the presence of so many others, gathered like a mob to witness what was, indeed, a sacred moment. He breathed deeply through his nose. _I want this,_ he thought. _I want to give my virginity to Severus, to bind us together, to increase our power, and to serve the Magical Community._ In the privacy of his mind, he nodded, affirming his consent to the rite, though such affirmation had not been requested. In fact, Harry had a sneaking suspicion that were he to try to withdraw, the crowd would not let him, no matter what Severus said.

 _Severus is my protector. He will initiate me into full manhood tonight, raise the power of this circle with me, and bring me bliss such as I've never known before._ Like a mantra, Harry repeated the promises Severus had made to him since Oestara.

Severus was addressing the gods and the crowd again, though his eye contact stayed with Harry. "I hold here," he said, stretching many loops of shimmering ribbon between his hands, "the sacred Ribband of the Hogwarts' Ceremonial Solar Cycle!"

Harry knew that this was a special ribbon that was brought out on the cross-quarter days to bind the year together in the specialised rituals that the ancient castle and grounds required for their magic to remain as alive as it did. The age of the rites and the age of the ribbon itself accounted for the rather archaic name.

Severus began to slide the pole up and down Harry's back again, teasing his hyper-sensitive skin before finally hoisting the slippery Maypole over his head and handing it to Draco.

"As we have a Beltane Bride this year," Severus continued, "it falls to his chosen Consort to bind the Maypole. And as he has chosen to amplify his magic for the Greater Good, to be shared with his Consort for the service of the people, his Consort shall have the sole responsibility of binding him as the Maypole itself!"

Ignoring the curious—and somewhat apprehensive—murmurs of the gathered crowd, Severus approached Harry once more. "Kiss the Ribband, Harry," he said quietly. "Give it, and me, your blessing to continue the rite. I shall not proceed without it."

Well, _that_ just wasn't on. Harry was _not_ going to wait until Lughnasa to have sex, thank-you very much, even if the alternative were to do it in front of all these strangers.

"I consent, so much," he said, smiling shyly at Severus, and kissed the Ribband three times.

It might have been the reflection of a bonfire, but he thought he saw actual flames erupt behind Severus' dilated pupils.

Severus held up the Ribband so that the crowd could see it. "Young Harry Potter has given his consent to be bound in the Rite of the Beltane Bride and her _Viris Virorum_ ," he said. "Please respect the particular sacred quality of this Rite, and allow us to complete it with peace and expectation in the glade."

Another murmur, this one of assent, rose from the crowd, and Severus looked back at Harry, clearly dismissing everyone else from his attention.

"My Harry," he said, "I am going to use the Ribband to wrap you like the Maypole you are, weaving beautiful patterns over you. When it is done, the traditional Magic harnessed by the Maypole shall soak into you. Do you understand?"

Severus' voice was an odd combination of tender and businesslike, so typical of the gentleman Harry had fallen in love with.

"I do," he murmured, and felt his excitement dance from his cock and solar plexus up to his eyes.  
Severus drew a sharp breath. "You are so beautiful, my Harry," he said as he made sure that the Ribband was folded evenly in half, and walked behind Harry again to loop this folded ribbon around the young man's waist.

Harry maintained his posture, allowing Severus to wrap the Ribband wherever he wanted, knot it in strategic places, slide it though his buttocks and around his ball sac at will. He was vaguely aware of the silent presence of the witnesses, but they could not possibly distract him from the sensation of the Ribband slipping across his body, occasionally tightening, and the pure, pulsing Magic coming to life around him.

Severus worked meticulously yet quickly, much like he prepared ingredients for Potions. Harry closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensations of Severus' warm hands and the Ribband's cool satin moving over his skin. His eyes opened in surprise when he felt the Ribband's lengths start to separate his buttocks before looping to his lower back and weaving and knotting in a design he could only imagine served to frame his anus.

Trying to keep his head erect, Harry lowered his eyes to see whether he could view the ribbon-work on his chest or cock. _I can't see any of it,_ he thought, feeling a pang of disappointment. _Damn. If I were a woman, maybe I'd be able to see it, but my chin is blocking the view of my chest..._ He breathed deeply and sighed. _Maybe Severus will let me view this in a Pensieve later._

Severus was, with Draco's assistance, finally completing the traditional-style weave of the Ribband around Harry's lifted arms and tying it off. Harry opened his eyes again, blinked, and stared defiantly at the crowd in front of him, daring them to think of him as anything less than a symbol of strength and magical power. Though he was the passive, submissive party in this rite, he would not accept any disrespect from those who witnessed his special night. _They should be honoured to even witness such a beautiful, holy rite,_ Severus had said, and Harry pushed that thought through his eyes and onto his audience, hoping that they would be able to read his expression and respect their own positions.

Indeed, as Harry stared at those he could see, meeting their gazes, they fell to their knees and prostrated themselves before the spectacle of the human Maypole and his chosen Consort. That affect of supplication spread like falling dominoes around the circle of revellers. A frisson of excitement at his power over them shot up Harry's back.

"You like this," said Severus, who had approached Harry from behind again. "You like knowing that you are the most important person here at the moment, knowing that without even a word, they will obey your commands. Do you find it exciting? Heady?"

His breath was hot against Harry's ear, raising more gooseflesh and requiring Harry to tamp down his instincts again, as he wanted nothing more than to buck into Severus.

High on the magic that was sweeping through the circle like a brisk wind and on his own endorphins, Harry moaned, "Oh, _yes_ , Severus."

Severus kissed the nape of his neck, sucking some blood to the surface before biting, and causing Harry to moan even louder. Then he stepped back, and addressed the crowd again.

"You see here the Beltane Bride become the Maypole, the centre of Beltane power itself! The May Queen shall take residence in the form of our Bride, increasing his power and that of those he blesses.

"Tonight he shall open himself to the possibilities of creativity, fertility, and fecund collaboration. He shall become for us the point through which we can channel these qualities into our own lives for the coming year.

"May it be thus, and blessed be!"

"MAY IT BE THUS, AND BLESSED BE!" echoed the crowd.

A small voice of concern about potential pregnancy tried to poke through Harry's haze of bliss, but he ignored it. _I have Severus to take care of me, and I am ready to be the conduit for the power of Beltane_ he thought, the words in his mind now partially formed by the magic seeping into him.

And so Severus knelt behind him, continuing to narrate his progress in a low, comforting voice.  
"I am about to pull your buttocks apart with my thumbs, my Harry. Draco!" he called out, "fetch me the lubricating potion!"

Severus took the small pot from his assistant and set it beside them.

"The potion I am using will slick the way for my penis, Harry, as well as relax your muscles to accept me. There is also a special ingredient in there that will make your walls and your prostate even more sensitive than usual. I will make you feel so good, Harry, you won't be able to remember your name or what you're doing..."

Harry felt Severus blow hotly on his anus, and then felt one hand leave. When it returned, the fingers no longer grasped at his hips, but curled into Severus' palm as if holding more of the potion. The thumb of said hand was covered in something gooey-slippery, and rubbed circles around Harry's opening, teasing it. Harry moaned lowly and tried to push his arse back, but he was so stiffly tied that doing so nearly caused him to topple.

"Shh," Severus said, rising so that he could prepare Harry while continuing to speak to him quietly. "Let me do the work here, my Harry. Let me anoint your hole and care for it as the treasure it is."

Harry acquiesced, trying to stay as still as possible again.

Severus soon had both his thumbs stretching Harry's anus open, massaging the rim as it pulled it in different directions. When he withdrew his thumbs, Harry felt tragically limp, as if the sole support for his body had left him. But Severus soon remedied that by folding three long fingers to slide into him and start pumping in and out, curling on each pass inside until they started hitting Harry's prostate with perfect aim.

Harry was beside himself, crying out in pleasure and shouting words he couldn't even recognise—he did not wonder what they meant so long as Severus kept up the sublime torture of opening his arse.

But he stopped, and Harry let out a low whine.

"Hush, Harry, we're almost there," Severus pressed himself so close to Harry's back that he felt the words rumbling through him more than he heard them spoken. Then Severus stepped back to speak to the gathering once more.

"May I present to you the gateway of life and death, pulsing to accept passion and nurture creativity!"

Severus withdrew his fingers from Harry's bottom, leaving Harry feeling void and cool, sensing the twitching of his arse muscles causing the hole to 'wink' for the witnesses gathered 'round.

"And finally, we shall have the union of the Beltane Bride with her _Viro Virorum_ ," Severus concluded, impressing Harry with his careless declination of...

 _Oomph!_ Harry gasped as he felt Severus quickly breach the rim of his arsehole with his generously-proportioned cock. The impact caused him to let out a less-than-manly cry.

"Shh, Harry, it's just me... I'm inside of you, Harry; take a moment to adjust," Severus soothed again, continuing to murmur encouragement and reassurances into Harry's ear until he felt Harry's rectum relax around him. "Are you ready for me to continue, my Harry?" he asked.

"Ungh, yeah, go on, _please_ ," Harry whinged, knowing that he could not show Severus his eagerness by pushing back, only by speaking and by flexing and relaxing the muscles that held Severus' cock inside of him.

To Harry's relief, Severus seemed to understand his desires intimately, and set out to fulfil them. He thrust forward a bit more, bumping against Harry's prostate, then grabbed Harry's hips for balance as he pulled his cock most of the way out. Harry was not _quite_ lost in pleasurable sensations at this point; rather, he was hyper-aware of every point of contact between himself and his Master down to the way the ridges of his cock pulled the lining of his rectum inside-out as it withdrew. Harry took deep breaths in an effort to regulate his excitement and arousal. He did _not_ want his 'first time' to end too soon.

On his next several passes in and out of Harry, Severus not only made sure to angle his cock so that it would brush Harry's prostate each time, but began to rotate his hips, corkscrewing his cock in and out rather than shoving it. Harry felt his hole grow ever wider with this treatment, and his amazement at the malleability of his body doubled. His body was there to please Severus, to raise the magic, and to become the sort of doorway worthy of joining the world of the gods to the world of wizardkind.

Severus' hand reached around Harry to start playing with his cock and balls. Though bound by the Ribband, Harry's bits were not so constrained as to cause him pain, nor to cause him to be denied an orgasm. Severus gripped Harry's shaft as it angled upward, pumping it in time to his thrusts and circling the pad of his thumb around the slit in the crown whenever he hit Harry's prostate. Harry began to moan uncontrollably, nearly sobbing, thrashing his head back and forth with frustration and desire. Finally, Severus pushed in so that the tip of his cock was touching Harry's prostate and started to rotate his hips so that he could maintain continuous stimulation there. At the same time, he accelerated the pumping of his hand up and down Harry's cock and pressed down as he continued to stimulate Harry's corona and slit.

Screaming, Harry came, and Severus caught some of the semen in his hand as he incanted the final binding spell.

Harry felt the Ribband turn frigidly brittle before burning itself off of his skin. He felt all the magic that had been swirling within the circle enter his own body through his mouth and cock (his arse still being full of Severus), and knew himself to be at one with the universe. At that minute, Harry knew he could do anything, become anything, delight or destroy anyone. And he knew that by allowing Severus to taste his semen as _he_ came, his lover, his Master, would share in this awesome, _magical_ feeling. And that any power they retained after this rite they could share and enjoy together.

He was, however, unable to communicate any of this to Severus in words; indeed, he had lost all control of his muscles with the power of his orgasm, and was kept upright by the strength of Severus' arms and the fact that the magic of the Ribband continued to bind him tightly in his upright position, his skin glowing where it had lain.

Severus took the opportunity of Harry's ultra-relaxed state to start pounding hard and fast into the loose arsehole. Though Harry couldn't register what, quite, was different and _off_ about what was happening now, he knew there was some difference in quality in the fucking after he himself had come. It felt like Severus had grown, and was continuing to grow, bigger inside him the longer he spent pistoning into Harry's bum, and while Harry's cock was miraculously starting to take interest again, Harry's mind started to cry for relief from the pounding; that part of him which was still present in the body had suddenly realised that the lining of his arsehole had been abraded and tugged too roughly, the ever-increasing pain searing his passage.

Finally, Severus ejaculated into the now-bloody passage of Harry's arse, and tugged a second orgasm out of Harry so that all of Severus' semen was milked out by Harry's muscles.

By this time, Harry was semi-conscious, and incapable of consenting—or not—to anything else.

* * *

Severus looked around, seeing those in the glade either watching him with Harry or engaging in erotic activities of their own. Withdrawing, he flared his large nostrils in distaste and cast a quick _Scourgify_ to eliminate the sheen of blood on his cock. _Fuck, I'll need to Heal him by the end of the night; I can only hope he won't need to go to Poppy._

Turning back to his audience, he shouted, "AS THE CHOSEN CONSORT, THE MAN OF MEN FOR OUR BELOVED MAY QUEEN AND BELTANE BRIDE, I DECLARE THE PORTAL BETWEEN DIVINITY AND WIZARDRY OPEN. THOSE READY TO CLAIM THEIR SACRED FUTURE MAY PASS THROUGH THE PORTAL TO TOUCH THE GODS."

He gathered Harry close in his arms as those interested in fucking his Harry organised into a queue (with Draco himself at the head of the line, Severus noted).

"Harry, my Harry," Severus whispered into Harry's ear, finally regretting that he had talked his young lover into completing the most ancient—and violent—form of the rite. "I love you, and I'm sorry. But you shall forever be able to command those who tonight use you to try to reach the gods."

Severus inhaled shakily before continuing. "And with how much we both have suffered," he said, voice cracking, "don't we deserve to remake the world in our image?"

Tears beginning to spill from his eyes, Severus stepped back and waved Draco toward his Beltane Bride.

  
_  
**Fin**   
_   



End file.
